Gullwacker Cronicles
by rangermaid
Summary: My stories about those amazing travlers, Mariel and Dandin! Rated T just to be safe. On hold.
1. Riddles: chapter one: The Otter

**Gullwacker Chronicles**

After all who doesn't like Mariel and Dandin? Personally they are two of my favorite Redwallers ever. These are my stories set after Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker(spoiler alert) so if you haven't read it don't read these. Also, you will want to read these in order for maximum enjoyment. On a last note, these are my ideas based on the characters and books by Brian Jacques. These do not reflect his opinion in any way. Enjoy.

-Lilyweed

Recorder of Redwall

(In her day-dreams anyway)

**Riddles: ****Book one of the Gullwacker Chronicles **

Here is my first story. Enjoy and comment. Pleeeeeease!!

**Chapter one**

**The Otter**

A slim young otter walked down the rain drenched path, shivering and clutching a cloak tight around her. Slung across her shoulders were a limp haversack and a javelin, the type most used by otters. Water dripped of trees and bushes making puddles and small streams in the mud and grass. Birds and insects waited out the down pour in small nests and burrows. Small saplings and plants moved in a graceful dance, buffeted by playful winds. The path, churned to mud, was slippery and difficult under paw. Mossflower seemed to be flinching from the torrents of wind and storm.

Slipping on the wet earth the otter fell forward to her knees exhausted and cold, loosing consciousness fast. Strong paws stopped her from falling further as voices sounded close.

"We need to get her dry and warmed up fast!" It was a female's voice, a mouse she could tell. A male answered immediately.

"Let's take her to Redwall with us, it's not far. Come on otter, up you come."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know. Let's hurry."

Totally subdued the young otter allowed herself to be guided wherever it was they were going.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The young otter woke, blinking at the sun filtering from a small window set in a sandstone wall. In fact, all the walls were red sandstone. She was lying in a clean soft bed, her belongings leaning against a bed stand.

A cheerful mouse hurried forward, beaming. "Well now, thank goodness you've woken. My name is Sister Sage, welcome to Redwall Abbey."

The otter's eyes lit up. "Redwall, just the place I need to be!"

The good sister led the young otter down some steps, swerving around a group of babes playing on the stairs. "Dibbuns will be dibbuns." Sage chuckled, shooing them away.

Entering a large hall they passed a huge tapestry and groups of happy abbey dwellers, who waved and smiled at the visitor. The otter smiled back, feeling that, so far, she loved Redwall. As they entered a smaller room she caught sight of two mice surrounded by a small crowd. Both were talking animatedly but when the male saw her he grinned and called, "Nice to see you're up and about. Feeling better?"

She liked him immediately. "You're the mice who helped me?"

The female smiled at her. "Yes. I'm Mariel and he's Dandin. What's your name?"

"Current Streamslow."

She came forward and Mariel moved over at the table so she could sit. For a while Current watched the creatures observing her new friends.

There were, besides Mariel and Dandin, a hedgehog named Durry Quill, Abbot Saktus, a mouse named Simon, a badger named Mother Mellus and a squirrel named Rufe Brush. She was interrupted from her thoughts as a tray of food was placed in front of her.

"Sister says ya' should eat somethin'. Come on it ain't bad."

Current felt her face redden as a lean, brawny otter sat across from her, introducing himself as Flagg. Turning to the food she realized how hungry she was. Alternating between onion pasty, hot bread and October ale, Current was very much aware that the other otter was watching her.

Presently, during a lull in the conversation he asked, "What tribe are you from?"

"Umm..." She muttered something so soft that no one could understand. They looked at her curiously and she gritted out, "Tribe Bulrush."

Flagg's eyebrows rose, "So, what are you doing down here?"

"Tribe Bulrush has lived up north since before this abbey was even being planned." Current explained to the others. "We were like all otter tribes, keeping to ourselves but willing to help any beast down on their luck. Then came the time when our Skipper of Otters, in the time of our great-grandfathers' fathers, had a son. Valor was only a young otter when he became rebellious of his fathers strict rules and the future that he had to look forward to. So one night he ran away, taking with him a great treasure."

Current looked around at her listeners. "As you probably know every tribe, clan or family has this sort of thing, something they treasure and are proud of."

The Abbot nodded, "Yes, for us it is The Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. It is the very heart of the abbey."

"That and the sword." Dandin remarked. Mariel shushed him but for the moment Current wasn't thinking of her story, her eyes were wide and she gazed at Dandin with wonder.

"It's real?" She asked. Dandin laughed and nodded.

The young otter blinked and remembered her story, continuing, "Valor took with him a horn, made of gold and bejeweled with emeralds. It was an heirloom from a treaty between our tribe and that of Tribe Waterun. The other tribe was furious and declared a shame on our tribe. I have to bring back honor to our tribe!"

"Why you?" Mariel asked, caught up in the story completely.

"I had a dream, in it a mouse appeared to me and said;

"_Go forth on this quest,_

_If you're ever to find,_

_The thing you want best,_

_You're heart's one desire. _

_Look through the wood,_

_For that symbol of hope,_

_A tall rooftop spire,_

_Ottermaid, go."_

That was all then he was gone."

"Haha! I told you didn't I!" Dandin leapt up in excitement. "Mariel, don't you remember? Last night? I had a dream, Martin said; _look for she who seeks help, to bring back her family's heart_! Those very words! We're to help Current!

Hopefully i caught your attention! The poem sucked i know! I'm no Brian Jaques! I'll try to post chapter two soon. Reveiw please or else i'll think no one likes my stories! So REVIEW!!! (Please? *puppy dog eyes*) Further chapters will be longer and over-all better, i'm just getting into the flow of the story.


	2. Riddles: chapter two: The Book

**Alrighty, here is chapter two. Hope you all enjoy and:**

**Taylor n' Taylor**: Thanks for the obviously undeserved complement.

**Sunny204**: That is by far the nicest request I've ever gotten...when I have time are my favorite words ever.

**Mariel Of RW**: Mariel and Dandin are two of his best and more stories with them is what this world needs. Thanks. :) You're so sweet.

**Jade TeaLeaf**: Rushed, story of my life. Thanks, that was a funny comment to get considering I had no idea where I was going while I was writing...thanks for the faith.

**I do not own and must say that Redwall fics are the hardest ever!**

**Chapter Two**

** The Book **

"What?" The Abbot looked at Dandin severely over a pair of crystal spectacles. "You dreamt of Martin and neglected to tell your Abbot?"

"Yes…well…um…oops?" Dandin grinned sheepishly. Mariel stifled a giggle.

"Oh don't blame him. It was some time ago, when we were still wandering around in the Northlands and soon after we had an adventure with some rather unfriendly toads; it must have slipped his mind last night because of the wonderful food. He told me, I should have thought. Go on Dandin."

"Err, right. Martin told me to aid this maid, Current, and then…I think I was in the gatehouse. I felt very safe and secure, like this mist was wrapped around me and protecting me…he said '_Your adventures are just beginning, you and Mariel have a job to do.'_ Then I was flying over this place…"

"Flying?" Durry asked in amazement.

"'Twas just a dream Durry. It was an island, I think…or a place upon the shore of some great sea. He said something but…" Dandin sat gazing at the table for a long moment frustration clear on his face. Mariel sighed and shook her head, knowing that often the warrior's messages had a tendency to elude a beast until the right moment. This, apparently, was not it.

"It's never easy with Martin is it? Let's see what we'll find in the gatehouse!" She leapt up but the abbot held up a paw to stop her.

"Mariel, take it slow, you don't want to miss anything. You must be careful when interpreting Martin's words. Now then the rest of you, I don't think you all will be needed to search so here is what I purpose; why don't we have a party tonight, to honor our guest? We'll have dancing and singing and a great feast. Simion, will you be joining us?" He asked, chuckling as the other redwallers dashed off to get ready. Redwallers are always happy for a reason to feast.

The ancient blind mouse stood creakily. "No, no. I'll be going with Mariel and our new friend. Dandin, give me your paw please?"

As they crossed the lawns, dotted with bushes, flowers and trees of many varieties, Mariel darted forward with a cry of joy. "Father!"

Joseph the Bellmaker smiled and hugged his daughter tightly, whirling her around in a circle. "Hello, Mariel! I've missed you terribly." Joseph was a strongly built mouse with a beard of grey and a twinkle in his eyes. He glanced over her head. "You both seem well. Dandin."

The young mouse smiled. "Sir. This is our new friend Current." The two travelers and otter quickly told the mouse what they were doing and he agreed to help.

The volumes and cabinets in the gatehouse were flecked with dust motes that danced in the light-beams. Ancient scrolls and volumes cluttered the shelves, full of words of wisdom, fine recipes, tales of the past and well loved songs and tales. Mariel ran a paw over a cover and turned to the others. "Where do we start?"

Everyone stared at Dandin as he stared at a couple of scrolls.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three…

"Dandin!"

He started at the sound of all four yelling his name. He blinked and grinned sheepishly. "Err, sorry…I'm…I was remembering when we were looking for the Terrimort scrolls for some reason."

Simion settled into a large armchair and set his sightless eyes on the mouse. "You don't say. Why, may I ask?"

Joseph looked about to interrupt but Mariel gave him a glance and shook her head; trusting the old mouse.

"I don't know really. It was an interesting time. Looking through everything, then moving everything outside because of the dust and disorder, the incident with the book…" He trailed off and made a face. "I didn't just say that…"

Simion gave him a severe glance. "What book is that, young Dandin?"

"Oh, well…" Dandin trailed off glancing at the floor then the ceiling then the floor again. Mariel stuck her face mere centimeters from his.

"You have 'till three to tell us or I brain you with that tea-tray over there. One…two…threeeee-"

Dandin gave a yelp and darted behind Current. "Okay! I'll tell!"

"Go on then."

"Well, when we were looking around for the scrolls I sort of knocked over an ink well. It spilled onto this-" He reached under a bed and pulled out a volume. "-and…well…I panicked. I was afraid Abbot Bernard would be mad at me and that Mother Mellus would box my ears, y'see. I just shoved it under here and hoped that no one would notice. Apparently no one did; looks as though it hasn't been touched since." He handed the book to Joseph.

"It would seem Martin was preparing you for this adventure." Simion said running a paw over the cover. "We may never know but I am certain that this is what we are looking for."

Dandin grinned. "Well then, let's get to it!"

But Simion put a halt to their enthusiasm. "It can wait until after tonight. I shall study it and let you know my findings tomorrow. Go on and help with preparations."

"Tarquin L. Woodsorril! Get away from that pie this instant!" Mother Mellus the Badger Mother swiped at a lanky hare with a wooden mixing spoon as Flagg saved the pie from the cooling sill.

Tarquin sniffed. "My good badger-lady, why would you even consider that horrendous notion? Me, stealing a blinkin' pie from our beloved abbey's windowsill, for shame madam!"

Flagg grinned wolfishly. "Good mate, 'cause ya know wot I do to pie stealers?"

"No, and I don't wish to you plank tailed waterdog! I say, get away from me with that tray, wot!"

The irrepressible hare wandered into the Great Hall, watching abbey-dwellers get the tables ready. He bounded forward to a pretty hare sitting on a bench with Sister Sage.

"What ho! My ravishin' wife! My beautiful flower! Feeling all right are you? Tuckish at all, wot? Shall I fetch you a treat, oh love of my life. Must keep up your strength, wot, wot, wot!"

Hon Rosie Woodsorril smiled at her husband. "Not now, thank you Tarkers. I'll just sit here with the good sister. Rather tired, y'see."

"Oh corks! Rightio, m'love, you just sit there and rest, Tarkers will make sure you get a little rest, wot! You there! Mouse-chap with the table, keep it down will you, my wife is trying to rest! You, young-thingimimy! Stop that confounded laughter, you're keeping darling Rosie awake!"

Mellus grabbed the talkative hare by the ears. She pulled his head back so he was staring up at her large dark eyes. She growled, "Listen here Tarquin. You are making more noise than the entire abbey put together. Leave your wife alone and make yourself useful."

"Er, er, right my good badger-lady, er, o-of course, wot! Dashed silly of me…"

Current had never seen anything like a feast at Redwall Abbey. Aromas waifed through the air and made her stomach grumble. Cakes, pies and pasties, soups, salads and breads, all made their way to the tables; which were decorated with flower arrangements of brilliant colors. The young otter found herself seated between Flagg and Mariel. She let her mind wander to life in her clan.

Things were hard, distrust ran long as did shame. She clenched her paws, she had to find the treasure, she had to. Her ancient grandfather had told her a rumor; that Valor had come to Redwall in his travels. The dream had seemed to confirm it. She started, unaware that the abbot had finished saying grace, at the sound of a hearty 'amen' from all.

Flagg handed her a bowl of Hotroot soup. "Eat up missie, there's more coming!"

**These chapters may be kind of short. Sorry. I crave input and if you have suggestions or ideas, please let me know. **


End file.
